Incompreensível
by CassBoy
Summary: Algumas coisas não precisavam de explicação. Eram para serem vividas e ponto. Com Danno e eu era assim. Minha primeira fic Five-0/McDanno! *Orgulho*


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?).

**Beta:** TaXXTi, gêmula da minha betamada Anarco Girl, que ainda não assiste H5-0, mas assistirá!

**Sinopse: **Algumas coisas não precisavam de explicação. Eram para serem vividas e ponto. Com Danno e eu era assim.

**Nota: **Minha primeira McDanno! Depois de ler algumas da TheMidnightDesire e da Diva EmptySpaces11 e ver apenas 3 episódios da série, me apaixonei perdidamente por esses dois e resolvi embarcar nesse fandom. Espero que gostem e que esteja a altura do ship (a TaXXTi aprovou, então acho que está XD).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Incompreensível<strong>_

Enquanto a claridade aumenta gradativamente, colorindo de cinza o ambiente do quarto, ele dorme profundamente ao meu lado. Mais precisamente colado ao meu corpo, a cabeça subindo e descendo conforme o movimento do meu peito. Minha respiração é ligeiramente mais rápida e bem menos profunda que a dele. As pálpebras dele cobrem os olhos mais claros que os meus, que por sua vez estão bem abertos, encarando o teto do quarto.

Este sou eu, Steve McGarrett, ex-fuzileiro naval e atual comandante da força tarefa denominada Five-0, deitado em minha cama, depois de uma noite de sexo com meu parceiro. Não apenas parceiro sexual, Danny é meu parceiro no trabalho, o segundo em comando na Five-0. Vá em frente, pode rir, mas advirto que se for perto de mim não vão sobrar muitos dentes para o seu próximo sorriso. Não que eu ligue (muito) para qualquer comentário estúpido que possam fazer sobre mim, mas o caso é que eu não permitiria nenhuma troça com o que eu e Danny temos. Porque é algo que, embora nenhum de nós entenda direito, é especial (com toda a estranheza que a palavra carrega consigo).

Minha vida cruzou com a de Danny alguns meses atrás, em circunstâncias não muito boas. Meu pai foi assassinado durante uma das minhas operações e eu acabei comandante da Five-0 por não achar que o delegado _haole_ fosse capaz chegar a algum resultado. Não que eu estivesse duvidando da capacidade dele como policial em si, mas eu simplesmente conheço essas ilhas melhor que Danny e deixar Victor Hesse escapar não estava nos meus planos. E então me tornei parceiro de Daniel Williams, o investigador que se mudara de Jersey para o Havaí para poder ficar perto de sua filha.

Sim, Danny tem uma filha. Grace. Ela é, de fato, uma graça. Foi por ela que ele se mudou para um lugar que detesta (e eu ainda me pergunto: como alguém pode não gostar da praia?). Grace mora aqui com a mãe e o padrasto rico, dono de um punhado de hotéis. Não conheço Rachel (a mãe) pessoalmente, mas ela é sempre motivo de dor de cabeça para Danny. Ao contrário de Grace, que sempre arranca um sorriso dele. Eu gosto de ver os dois juntos. Não deixo Danny perceber, mas sempre que ele ri junto com Grace eu rio também.

Às vezes eu fico tentando identificar quando tudo isso começou. Mas, por mais que eu tente, não existe um momento de epifania no qual eu simplesmente me dou conta de que desejo o meu colega de trabalho. Só me lembro de quando aquilo que já vinha borbulhando dentro de mim finalmente explodiu, em uma noite excepcionalmente quente há uns dois meses. Para variar, Danny e eu estávamos discutindo. Não consigo entender como pode caber tanta chatice em uma pessoa só. Danny simplesmente implica com tudo o que eu faço: da maneira como me visto ao modo como conduzo certos procedimentos de investigação. Está bem, admito que eu também não sou muito fácil e estou sempre falando da mania idiota dele de andar engravatado, de encher minha casa de farelo de rosquinhas, de ser tão comedido com certas coisas. Mas nossas discussões nunca iam muito além. No final alguém acabava cedendo e tudo seguia bem (normalmente pelos próximos cinco minutos).

Daquela vez não foi diferente. Não sei dizer como a discussão se tornou uma brincadeira de luta, daquelas de moleque. Claro que Danny não era páreo para mim. Eu sou uns vinte centímetros mais alto que ele (e sim, eu sempre vou pegar no pé dele por ser tão... baixinho) e meu treinamento com os SEALs, deixando a modéstia de lado, faz de mim um lutador muito bom. Mas Danny era forte e às vezes conseguia me surpreender. Foi quando ele conseguiu me imobilizar no chão, perto do sofá, e seu rosto ficou tão próximo do meu que os fios louros de sua barba roçavam meu queixo é que eu senti pela primeira vez a onda de choque percorrendo meu corpo. Acho que ele sentiu algo também, porque os segundos se alongaram enquanto nossos olhos se fixavam um no outro e as respirações tentavam se estabilizar. Estávamos paralisados naquela posição, os corpos enroscados. O suor porejava rapidamente, molhando a pele quente, umedecendo o tecido de nossas camisas.

Naquele momento uma parte da minha mente quis concluir que meu coração só estava acelerado por causa do esforço que vínhamos fazendo, assim como o de Danny, que eu sentia pulsar através do seu peito colado ao meu. Não sei como meu corpo deu um estalo e eu recuperei o controle de tudo. Aquele momento estranho passou e, em um movimento rápido, consegui me livrar de Danny e contra ataquei. Ele lutou, mas logo as posições estavam invertidas e era eu quem o prensava no chão. Ele riu, se esforçando para sair debaixo de mim, mas meu aperto era bem firme.

- Ah, Steve... – ele ofegou e ouvir meu nome dito por ele disparou a segunda onda de choque, mais intensa que a primeira.

Danny aproveitou que eu afrouxei as mãos que o prendiam e tentou escapar. E foi aí que aconteceu. O suor em nossos corpos fez com que eu, na tentativa de retomar o controle, escorregasse e ficasse perto demais dele. O roçar de nossos lábios foi de leve, mas poderoso o suficiente para desencadear tudo. De repente tudo era diferente: o cheiro dele invadindo minhas narinas, o calor escaldante de seu corpo junto ao meu, o toque de sua pele e de sua barba... Só me lembro de ter pressionado mais minha boca na dele.

Havia alguma coisa muito errada com a realidade naquela noite porque Danny simplesmente correspondeu. Foi tudo rápido demais para entender _como _aconteceu, mas a próxima coisa de que me recordo é dos lábios dele se entreabrindo e a minha língua invadindo sua boca. Foi um beijo cheio de ansiedade e medo e desejo incontrolável, como a chama de uma explosão repentina, que queima tudo ao seu redor com voracidade. Minha consciência estava desligada e só meu corpo tinha o comando naquela hora. E tudo o que ele queria era Danny.

Foi ele quem recuperou o juízo primeiro e, espalmando as duas mãos em meu peito, me empurrou para cima.

- W-whoa... – ele ofegou, vermelho e desconcertado como eu. Seus olhos brilhavam e a camisa pulava em seu peito, tamanha a força com que seu coração batia. E eu não estava muito diferente. – Whoa, Steve...

Eu me levantei, sentindo o corpo estremecer com a mistura do desejo que ainda queimava e do constrangimento pelo que tinha acontecido. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi ir até a janela e ficar olhando a noite lá fora, enquanto Danny se levantava e saía em silêncio. A cena estava em looping em minha cabeça: ele debaixo de mim, nossos corpos colados, seu gosto em minha boca. Demorou muito tempo até eu parar de tremer. Tentei tomar um banho e ir para a cama sem pensar mais naquilo, mas era simplesmente impossível. Eu tinha acabado de ferrar com meu trabalho e com a amizade que tinha com Daniel (sim, porque, apesar de tudo, eu sentia que ele era mais que um simples colega de trabalho). Não preguei os olhos naquela noite.

Agora, não me leve a mal, mas eu nunca fui do time colorido. Também nunca alimentei nenhum tipo de preconceito. Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que nunca fiz nenhuma piadinha e tal, mas tento aceitar as pessoas como elas são e, honestamente, o que cada um faz com sua vida não é da minha conta. O ambiente militar não era exatamente receptivo com esse tipo de coisa, mas eu tinha consciência de que muitos colegas que tive eram gays. Mas eu não era. E, até onde eu sabia, Danny também não. O que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil de compreender.

Tentei encarar aquele beijo como uma coisa corriqueira e que não faria diferença em minha vida. Danny deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque no dia seguinte nenhum de nós falou no assunto quando nos vimos na base da Five-0. Mas aquela tensão estava lá e era quase tangível. Até Chin e Kono perceberam, mas como nós brigávamos constantemente, eles devem ter concluído que era só mais uma discussão.

Depois de uma semana ainda estávamos na mesma. Eu mal conseguia dormir, todas as noites me lembrando do beijo, do contato, da voz dele ofegando meu nome. Eu estava ficando maluco, só podia ser. Talvez eu só estivesse me sentindo culpado, sei lá, e estivesse me castigando com aquelas lembranças. Talvez fosse só algo psicológico. Talvez passasse se Danny e eu tivéssemos uma conversa sobre o assunto e o enterrássemos de vez.

E assim, calçando a cara de coragem, apareci na casa dele. Ele me recebeu, com gestos propositalmente educados. Mas eu podia ver por debaixo da calma aparente o mesmo nervosismo que o meu. Assim era Danny, transparente como água para mim.

- Escuta, Danny, precisamos conversar. – eu disse, depois que ele me ofereceu uma cerveja.

- Estamos conversando. – ele disse, desviando o olhar para a janela. – Conversamos o tempo todo, não é?

- Eu digo, conversar sobre semana passada. – falei, direto.

- Escuta, Steve... – ele começou, mas parou a frase no meio. A verdade é que nenhum de nós sabia bem o _que _dizer.

- O que aconteceu não foi nada demais, Danny. – eu disse, depois de um longo silêncio. – Nada demais. Eu ainda sou eu, você ainda é você. Foi só, sei lá, o calor.

- É, é. – ele apressou-se em concordar. – Essa maldita ilha e o calor.

- Então, a gente tá legal? – perguntei, tomando um gole da cerveja.

- A gente tá legal. – ele repetiu e então brindamos rapidamente.

Mudamos o assunto. Falamos sobre o trabalho, falamos sobre esportes, falamos (mal) sobre Rachel e Stan. E a noite correu tranquila. Eu estava aliviado de que tudo tinha se resolvido. Mas, assim que me deitei, horas depois, aquele maldito beijo voltou a minha cabeça. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Danny. Eu me recriminei quando minha mão escorregou sorrateira e tocou minha ereção, que já estava latejando. Havia culpa no arfado que escapou de minha boca quando envolvi meu pau e comecei a me masturbar. Mas quando eu gozei minutos depois só havia uma coisa em minha mente: Danno.

Foi mais uma semana tensa na Five-0. Eu tentava me concentrar no trabalho para não ter que pensar em mim mesmo tocando uma todas as noites para o meu parceiro, mas Danny, estranhamente, passava o tempo todo focado no trabalho também. Quanto mais eu tentava não pensar nele, mais ele estava presente. Eu ficava até tarde na sede e lá estava ele. Claro que eu estava uma pilha de nervos e se normalmente nós brigávamos, naquela semana qualquer palavra bastava para uma longa discussão. Sorte que não tivemos nada muito complicado naqueles dias...

Já passava da meia noite e eu estava revisando umas fichas, nada importante, eu só queria ter algo para fazer. Ouvi um barulho às minhas costas e expirei pesadamente ao ver que era ele.

- Por que não foi pra casa ainda? – perguntei, rabugento.

- Sou um homem livre, McGarrett, posso ficar no trabalho até a hora que quiser. – tinha sido um dia longo e nenhum de nós estava com paciência. – Mas posso te fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Vai se foder, Williams. – as palavras escaparam de minha boca. Eu estava perdendo o controle e tudo estava desmoronando.

Nós dois éramos barris de pólvora e aquela foi a fagulha necessária para a grande explosão. De repente senti as mãos dele me puxarem pela camiseta e minhas costas serem batidas contra a parede mais próximas. Havia fogo no olhar dele e aquilo me incendiou. O calor correu por meus braços e eu o empurrei, emendando um gancho de direita. Ele cambaleou, mas logo se recuperou e investiu contra mim como um touro, me jogando de novo na parede. Perdi o fôlego e senti quando suas pernas me deram a rasteira. O mundo rodou e logo eu estava encarando o teto, ou melhor, o rosto de Williams enquanto ele forçava o joelho em meu pescoço e torcia meu braço.

Mas, como eu disse, Danny não era páreo para mim. Levou apenas alguns segundos até eu entender a situação e revidar. Nos contorcemos e nos batemos nas paredes, derrubamos cadeiras e mesas, mas logo ele estava imobilizado, preso debaixo de mim, exatamente como duas semanas antes. Tê-lo tão perto de novo nublou qualquer juízo e não pensei duas vezes antes de atacar seus lábios. Havia um pequeno corte neles e um leve gosto de sangue, mas isso não me impediu de beijá-lo com furor e violência.

Acho que eu continuaria mesmo se ele tivesse resistido. Eu estava louco aquela noite. Mas Danny retribuiu e com tanto desejo quanto eu. Senti seu corpo relaxar e soltei seus braços, que logo me envolveram. Tudo foi confuso. Lábios, mãos, pescoço, peito. Eu queria sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo. Em segundos estávamos despidos (fora uma sorte ele não estar usando a gravata que ganhara de Grace no Dia dos Pais e não gostar tanto da camisa que ficou sem os botões), e eu finalmente tive o que vinha desejando há dias que pareciam séculos: o corpo dele junto ao meu, sua pele quente na minha.

Não houve romantismo. Era tudo intenso demais para ser romântico. Eu queria, eu precisava ter mais do calor de Danny. Ergui suas pernas e me encaixei nelas. Ele protestou com um grunhido grave, mas eu o beijei novamente. Éramos dois machos brigando, mas era eu quem seria o alfa. Tateei o chão a procura da minha calça e, depois de alguns minutos, achei o que procurava. Ergui o corpo e rasguei a embalagem do preservativo.

- Steve... – ele disse, engolindo em seco.

- Eu sei que você quer, Danno. – eu repliquei, já vestindo a camisinha.

Seu olhar hesitou, mas ele não protestou. Eu molhei os dedos com saliva e levei até sua entrada. Senti-o contrair-se levemente. Hoje eu penso que deveria ter sido mais paciente. Mas como ser paciente cheio de tesão como eu estava? Danny ainda briga comigo por aquela noite. _"Dois dias ardido por sua culpa, Steve!", _ele diz. Eu apenas encolho os ombros, um pedido mudo de desculpas. Entretanto, naquele momento o desejo me cegava e, depois passar saliva também em meu próprio membro, ajeitei-me e forcei-me para dentro do corpo dele.

Ele não reclamou. Eu podia ver seus dentes travados e ouvir o rosnar baixo em sua garganta, mas ele não deixou escapar nenhum gemido enquanto lentamente eu o penetrava. A sensação de ser envolvido pelo calor do corpo dele era, aliás, é incrível. Quando estava todo dentro dele, busquei novamente seus lábios. Ele me abraçou ao mesmo tempo em que comecei a me movimentar. Tentei ir devagar, mas a cada vez que eu o deixava e preenchia novamente um leve arfar escapava de seus lábios e aquilo fazia meu corpo estremecer.

Logo eu investia com rapidez e força dentro de Danny e era ele quem estremecia debaixo de mim. Suas unhas enterravam-se em minhas costas e aos poucos sua voz alteava-se. Eu também não conseguia conter os gemidos roucos em minha garganta. Meu suor se misturava com o dele, em meio ao fogo que nos envolvia. Confesso que não demorei muito para gozar naquela noite. Como eu disse, foi tudo muito intenso. Quando tudo girou e o orgasmo veio, o nome dele escapou dos meus lábios, rouco e baixo.

- Danno... – era o apelido que Grace tinha dado, mas do qual eu tomava posse.

- Steve... – eu o ouvi gemer de volta.

Deixei meu peso cair sobre ele enquanto me recuperava um pouco, mas logo ergui-me, apoiando-me nas minhas pernas e tomei o membro de Danny em minhas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto eu o masturbava e não demorou muito para que ele jorrasse seu sêmen, melando o próprio abdome e um pouco do meu peito. Abaixei-me para beijá-lo de novo e ficamos assim, colados, até cada um se recompor.

Por fim eu saí de dentro dele, dispus da camisinha e então nos vestimos, em silêncio. A camisa de Danny estava mesmo em ruínas, então não foi problema usá-la para nos limparmos. Emprestei pra ele uma camiseta minha que estava por lá.

- Sabe, você se sentiria bem melhor se usasse apenas uma camiseta para trabalhar. – falei, assim que ele se vestiu.

- Eu me sinto bem de gravata, Steve. – ele me respondeu, no tom habitual. – Me sinto ótimo.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas fiquei sério logo depois.

- Danny, o que aconteceu...

- Foi o que aconteceu, Steve. – ele me interrompeu.

- Certo. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Mas não vamos fazer como fizemos nessa semana. Vamos... sei lá, resolver as coisas que precisarem ser resolvidas.

- Vamos resolver o que precisar ser resolvido. – ele repetiu.

Nos encaramos por um tempo, até que ele finalmente desviou o olhar.

- Vejo você amanhã, então. – ele disse, virando-se para sair.

- Amanhã. – respondi, observando-o ir embora.

Ainda não entendemos direito esse lance entre nós. Mas é algo que está além dessa falta de compreensão. O que sei é que me sinto bem quando estou com ele. O que sei é que eu adoro o jeito como o corpo dele é talhado, o jeito engraçado como seu pescoço se junta ao tronco e como ele se encaixa em mim, quando estamos dormindo assim, juntos. O que sei é que, por mais irritante que seja, adoro também o tom agudo de sua voz quando discute comigo. O que sei é que preciso enterrar-me nele todas as noites e fazê-lo gemer meu nome.

Honestamente, não sei onde isso vai parar, mas prefiro não pensar muito nisso. Porque sei que Danno e eu sempre resolveremos o que precisar ser resolvido.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do CassBoy: <strong>E aí, gente, ficou bom?


End file.
